heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Revival
This page mentions heroes who almost get killed, but then survive their initial attacks. This follows Fake Deaths, Petrifications, survival from fatal attacks, and is sometimes allied with The Power of Love. The death of the hero/heroine may result in the good side's darkest hour, as sometimes, this leads to some of tje hero/heroine's ally choose to give up. While there's still hope for protagonistic force/team when they choose to remain strong, depends on the fiction, they realize that the seeming killed hero/heroine turn out not truly dead or still have hope to resusciated, either because the hero/heroine may either a robot whom they simply need extensive maintenance to be revived or simply rendered comatose as their souls may yet to depart from land of the living. Some heroes/heroines may able to revive him/herself through sheer force of will driven by his/her bond with others, but the others whom still have hope of resusciation would need outside aid by their family, friends, and allies. Of course, the villain whom killed them may not take this well, as the killed hero/heroine would brought disadvantages for their side or turned out to be the Chosen One, but whatever the case, they would do whatever it takes to prevent their revival. It's more than often that the hero/heroine would immediately defeat the said villain upon their revival, either the deed is done personally or through their most trusted ally/love interest. While the revival may lead the hero/heroine to have a second chance, they may also be given the opportunity to pass their duty to others. Examples * Celebi revived by other members of its kind from the past and future. * Tinker Bell revived by Jane's newfound belief in fairies. * After dying in a car crash, Jack Frost is resurrected in a snowman to make final amends with his son Charlie and wife Gabby before he disappears into the afterlife. * The Undertaker is always reborn because of his gimmick's revival. * Blurr is reconstructed by Optimus Prime and Jazz using the AllSpark Matrix in The Return of Blurr. * Kenny McCormick is always reborn because of cult’s curse. * Wallace is revived by his pet dog Gromit with a stinky cheese. * Sam Witwicky reactivates Optimus Prime using the Matrix of Leadership in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. The same relic was later used in Dark of the Moon to reawaken Sentinel Prime. * After being brutally gunned down by Clarence Boddicker and his gang, Alex Muprhy is revived as a cyborg known as Robocop. * Smurfette was revived by the love from the Smurfs and Smurfettes. * After being killed by Brad Spitfire in an explosive, Serge the Android is revived and rebuilt as Serge 3 by Bob Dieudonné Marcellin and Flavien Bouchard. * Tempest Shadow is revived by The Mane Six after she sacrifices herself by petrifying and killing The Storm King. * WALL-E revives himself after EVE repairs him. * After being damaged by Oscar Baldwin and his men Saunder and Jones, Johnny 5 is revived by Ben Jahrvi using a defibrillator. * Lyon is getting revived with combination of Sun, Star and Dusk runes if the hero has collected 108 Stars of Destiny in Suikoden V. * Pinocchio is revived by the Blue Fairy after proving to be brave, truthful, and selfless, and transforms into a real boy. * The Beast is revived and turned back into a handsome prince because of Belle confessing her love for him just in time before the last petal of the Enchanted Rose fell. * Anna is revived because her sacrifice to save her sister, Elsa, was an act of true love. * Snow White was revived by True Love's Kiss from The Prince. * After Cutter (who has rebelled against Mandible who intends to drown the ant colony) rescues Z from the flooded anthill, Bala revives Z by resuscitating him. * Dougal revives his young owner Florence, who is comatose due to the freezing temperature from the frozen roundabout by licking her face, waking her up. * Superman is successfully resurrected by the Mother Boxes. * Hulk uses the combined power of the Infinity Stones to revive Black Panther, Spider-Man, Doctor Strange, Bucky Barnes, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Mantis, Star-Lord, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and 50% of all life and biological matter across the universe that was killed by Thanos' Snap. * Rey is revived by Ben Solo/Kylo Ren who then dies after resurrecting her. Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:About Heroes